Character Vocaloid Pelesetan
by Hoshiko Oneisa Usaneko Tara
Summary: Maaf, Tara copy paste dulu. Soalnya Tara lagi males nulis... gomen yak. Na, ini Tara nemu di sebuah blog saat mencari sebuah kata di google ... SEMOGA TERHIBUR!


Tara : HAIII! HAIIIII! INI FICT KEDUE KU!

Rina : Typo Ra! Typo ...

Tara : Hem, mungkin menurutmu ini typo. Tapi gue sengajain!

Rina : Bohong kali.

Tara : EMANG IYA

Rina : Masalah buat lo?

Tara : NGGAK

Rina : loh? Itu kan masalah.

Tara : buat lo! Bukan gue!

Rina : *kicep*

Tara : Sebentar ... TEMAN TEMAN! MAAFKAN TARA! SOALNYA TARA MASIH KOPI PASTE! TARA LAGI MALES NULIS! JADI GAPAPA!

* * *

**NARULOID**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid** **isn't mine ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. But this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah ... -.-) Maksud saya COPY PASTE ...**

**Warning : ooc (maybe), GaJe, Aneh, TYPO (mungkin), Terlalu galau (karena author lagi galau), DE EL EL!**

**(A/N) : Waaa~ ini keduanya author bikin cerita ... :p (lebay). Yea, that's me -,- sudah, abaykan saja... Ummm ..., anyway. Readers, berhubungan saya ini masih newbie, jadi, tolong ya bantuannya! ^^. Maap merepotkannn ... tapi tolong bimbing saya para senpai yang baikkk... hati... *cateyes* :p**

* * *

Hatsune Miku

Miku Hatsune

mobilnya Miku di GTA

Miku adalah karakter Vocaloid 2 berbahasa jepang pertama. Awalnya, saat Miku menyanyi, suaranya begitu cempreng dan fales bikin juri-juri budeg XD. Karena Miku mau populer, dia berlatih nyanyi terus. Gara-gara keracunan jus buah, akhirnya dia menyanyi 'Po Pi Po'. Setelah ia membuat 100 lagu, ia kena denda Rp. .,- ( WTF ?! ) atau membuat game bernama PROJECT DIVA atau Dreamy Theater. Mulailah ia berkeliling 1 dunia & mengumpulkan teman-temannya supaya sukses. Begitu adanya PROJECT DIVA, Miku & timnya menghasilkan milyaran fans di seluruh dunia. Miku udah ga sadar, dia udah bikin 8000 lagu lebih ( udah termasuk bahasa-bahasa). Di GTA, kendaraan Miku adalah sebuah Yakuza Stinger dan sebuah Sentinel yang berwarna sama seperti rambutnya

Rin & Len Kagamine

Rin dan Len Kagamine

Rin dan Len adalah saudara kembar. selain menjadi Vocaloid, mereka juga menjadi supir Hoods Rumpo XL roadroller. diduga sering joget Moonwalker. Rin pandai membuat jebakan. Sementara Len adalah anak maho yang memanjangkan rambutnya sehingga sering disangka perempuan oleh gurunya karena rambutnya tidak rapi & mengancam akan memotong rambut Len. Akhirnya Len pun mengucir rambutnya agar dia tidak terkena razia rambut dan gurunya tidak marah-marah lagi. Secara diam-diam diincar Kaito yang mengidap maho dan penyakit barunya, shotacon.

Megurine Luka

Luka Megurine

Luka adalah tukang jualan ikan Tuna di Pasar Beringharjo yang menyambi jadi Vocaloid. Hal yang menarik darinya ialah suaranya dan harga ikan tuna di tokonya yang murah-murah. Bersaing dengan Gakupo karena harga terongnya lebih murah. Dia punya penyakit Hyperactive Sexual Ophamologist yang bikin dia begano-begono. Konon kalo dia lagi teler atau secara gag kebetulan Hasrat Sexualnya naik dan jadi beringas, suka ngajak orang biar pada ngesex ama dia (sebenarnya enak sih) dan itu sangat keterlaluan. kadang dia minta melakukanya di depan umum. Selain itu dialah Vocaloid paling SEXY karena badan, paha, dan Dadanya halus tak berbekas SEKALIGUS Paling gila karena suka bugil kemana2, dia berfikir pakaian tidak bisa menutupi auratnya karena mengandung maksiat, mending bugil ya :lol: . Dia naksir ama Troll Dan Komeng. Dia pernah ngesex sama Troll. Tetapi sekarang dia sudah menikah dengan seorang ilmuwan sekaligus pakar bokep di Perancis yang bernama Dr. Franz Suryo.

Shion Kaito

Kaito Shion

Kaito adalah Vocaloid tercakep, sayang dia seorang Maho yang selalu diincar oleh fujoshi untuk dijadikan teman homo Roy Suryo. namun Kaito menolak karena 68% lebih tertarik dengan Len atau Gakupo (shota). Dia sering memborong segala jenis es. Mulai dari es krim, es batu, es degan, es puter, sampai Es Bambang Yudhoyono. Terkadang dipasangkan dengan Miku, namun Kaito selalu nggak sreg karena dia homo. Digosipkan pernah dihamili oleh Gakupo namun menggugurkan kandungan agar bisa menikahi Len dan menjalankan program KB (kebo beranak) dengannya. Terakhir, Kaito pernah ketemu sama Anak autis di Surabaya pada saat lagi jalan-jalan bareng Gakupo dan Miku ke Surabaya

Gakupo "Gackpoid" Kamui

Kamui Gakupo

Gakupo adalah tukang jual terong di toko sebelah tokonya Luka. Gakupo agak menyukai Luka, tapi saat bertanya sesuatu pada luka, dia pasti akan bilang _"konsultasi ke Mbah Google atau ke Mak Erot sana!"_. Selain itu, terkadang Gakupo juga menjadi teman homoan Kaito atau Len. Bahkan digosipkan pernah menghamili Kaito di luar nikah hingga masuk salah satu episode Termehek-Mehek.

Megpoid a.k.a Gumi

Gumi

Gumi adalah adik Gumo sekaligus tukang wortel di toko Gakupo. Selain itu, toko Gakupo dan Gumi juga mendapat pasokan daun bawang dari Miku, terong dari Gakupo, es krim dari Kaito, ikan tuna dari Luka, jeruk dari Rin, pisang dari Len, sake dari Meiko, dan Indomie dari Teto. Pelanggan setia mereka adalah Roy Suryo yang menyatakan 68% sayuran di toko mereka hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Gumi juga dikenal oleh sejumlah orang sebagai Keylogger dan selalu selamat tak ketahuan sekalipun pernah meng-inject trainer Keylogger untuk pelanggan warnet Mike Tyson secara gratis tanpa bayar. Karena dia juga salah satu Murid perguruan Yuri-ism, dia jadi suka keluar2 rumah hanya mengenakan Bikini seadanya. Selalu menonton Bokep Gay sambil fapping di warnet langganan, dan juga dia adalah seorang Mingebag di setiap server Garry's Mod dan membuat seluruh Room merusuh sampai Over 9000.

Teto Kasane

Teto Kasane

Teto adalah sepupunya Luka sekaligus tukang mie goreng di depan toko Luka. Selain itu, Teto juga membuat resep baru yaitu, "Mie Goreng Tuna". resep-resepnya adalah mie sedap goreng sama ikan tuna yang didapatnya dari kaleng bekas di tempat sampah terdekat. selain itu, Teto menyukai Len Kagamine. Tapi saat mendengar Len itu homo, Teto langsung jijik dan tidak menyukai Len lagi.

Ted Kasane

Ted Kasane

Ted adalah Preman pasar, akan tetapi, dia baik. Sebenarnya dia agak menyukai Teto, tapi karena dia takut sama Luka Megurine, dia hanya bisa beli mie goreng tuna di warung Teto. Dan hanya bisa pedekate di warung itu. Sebelumnya mereka pernah kecebur di got depan rumah Luka, itulah yang membuat mereka saling kenal. Terungkap bahwa Ted adalah kakak dari Teto Kasane yang hilang karena diculik Mbokmu

Akita Nero

Akita Nero

Nero adalah tetangganya Ted Kasane yang berprofesi sebagai maling telepon selular bekas. Biasanya, hasil copetannya diserahkan kepada Neru untuk dijual. Terungkap bahwa Nero adalah adik dari Neru yang hilang karna diculik oleh Mbokmu.

Rinto & Lenko Kagamine a.k.a Lenka

Rinto & Lenka

Rinto dan Lenka adalah sepasang anak kembar. Rinto adalah Rin versi cowok dan Lenka adalah Len versi perempuan. Mereka banyak mengopi paste lagu-lagu kedua sepupu kembar mereka, tapi rata-rata lagunya si Miku Hatsune. Lenka memiliki 67 % sifat Len, dan sisanya dia pemalu. Sedangkan Rinto memiliki 99.9 % sifat Rin, 0.1 % sifat nakalnya. Pernah mereka mengganggu Len & Rin dengan pura-pura nyaris menggiles Len & Rin dengan Hoods Rumpo XL nya & berkata " GA KELIATAN ! " . Tapi tahun lalu, mereka tidak muncul karena tidak populer. Penggemar Vocaloid bilang, Lenka & Rinto hanya karakter pendukung. Sebagian bilang ,Lenka dan Rinto itu kena balas siksa Len & Rin dengan menyembunyikan CD lagu-lagu populer Vocaloid yg mereka copy paste. Terungkap bahwa mereka adalah kakak-kakak dari Rin & Len yang hilang karna diculik Mbokmu

Gumo a.k.a Gumiya

Gumo

Gumo adalah laki-laki yang pernah dihamili oleh Rinto. Akan tetapi dia menggugurkan kandungannya yang telah berumur 3 bulan. Dia dihamili di luar nikah. Walaupun Gakupo agak menyukai Gumo, tapi Gumo menolak ajakan Gakupo untuk homoan. Terungkap bahwa Gumo adalah kakak dari Gumi yang hilang karna diculik Mbokmu

Mikuo Hatsune

Mikuo Hatsune

Mikuo adalah sosok yang cool. Akan tetapi, dia sangat-sangat cengeng. Mikuo menyukai Miku sejak 1000 tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya Mikuo ingin mencoba untuk melakukan homoan dengan Len. Tapi, Len tidak mau karena dia sedang menjalani hubungan dengan Kaito. Mikuo juga mencoba untuk pedekate dengan Rin, teteapi naasnya Rin mengira Mikuo adalah seekor dinosaurus bajingan. Lalu di-RoundHouse-kick Len Kagamine karena diketahui telah maling sanyo. Sejak saat itu, Mikuo bertobat dan beralih menjadi Vocaloid. Terungkap bahwa Mikuo adalah kakak dari Miku yang hilang karna diculik Mbokmu

Taito, Akaito, Kikaito, Nigaito, dan Kaiko Shion

(dari kiri: Taito, Akaito, Kikaito, Nigaito, dan Kaiko Shion

Mereka adalah segerombolan kakak beradik yang tidak pernah beres. Taito adalah preman pasar temannya Ted Kasane yang hobinya ngutang di warung indomie milik Teto. Kemungkinan, jumlah hutangnya saat ini bisa mencapai Rp.999,-. Teto selalu mengancam Taito dengan digilas truk gandeng lima roadrollernya Rin & Len, atau ditabrak dengan mobil Xenia milik Afriyani Susanti jika dia tidak membayar hutangnya. Akaito adalah seorang pedagang cabe yang sukses. Konon, cabenya sangat pedas melebihi lahar Gunung Krakatau & Gunung Merapi, yang bisa menyebabkan bibirmu menjad dower (konon, Sasurei dan Andorei Tauranii ketagihan dengan cabenya Akaito sehingga bibir mereka menjadi dower & lalu mereka menciptakan lagu "Bibirmu Dower"). Kikaito adalah seorang pembersih WC. Tadinya warna rambutnya adalah hitam, namun saat dia membersihkan WC Mbokmu, bodohnya dia nyemplung ke dalam WC yang menyebabkan rambutnya berwarna pirang. Nigaito adalah satu-satunya Vocaloid yang memiliki sifat pemalu. Dia selalu menutupi mulutnya dengan masker atau cadar milik Aisyah dari Ayat-Ayat Cinta karena konon bibirnya dower gara-gara memakan cabenya Akaito dan giginya ompong gara-gara diROUNDHOUSE-KICK oleh Len saat sedang bertanding pencak silat. Dan Kaiko adalah seorang pelempar bola salju yang handal, dan konon dialah yang mengajari Kenjibob Sanadapants dan Patrick Star dalam bermain Perang Salju melawan Adolf Hitler. Terungkap bahwa mereka adalah adik-adik dari Kaito yang hilang karna diculik Mbokmu.

Megurine Luki

Megurine Luki

Luki adalah seorang nelayan ikan tuna yang memasok hasil tangkapannya ke Megurine Luka. Saat Tsunami di Jepang, Luki pindah ke Seaworld karna menurutnya Seaworld adalah tempat yang aman untuk menangkap ikan. Saat si Luki ketahuan mencuri ikan tuna oleh Pak Polisi, Luki pindah ke Bikini Bottom karna menurutnya disana lebih aman. Saat dia sedang memancing, dia salah tangkap, bukannya ikan yang dia pancing, melainkan Kenjibob Sanadapaits dan Patrick Star yang sedang bermain dengan pengait. Dan Kenjibob dijadikannya sebagai spons untuk mencuci piringm sedangkan Patrick dijadikannya sebagai lap piring basah. Terungkap bahwa Luki adalah kakak dari Luka yang hilang karna diculik Mbokmu

Gakuko Kamui

Gakuko Kamui

Gakuko adalah pasangan lesbi Kaiko sejak mereka masih kecil. Banyak yang mengejar-ngejar Gakuko karna mereka mengira bahwa Gakuko adalah Janda Kembang dari kampung sebelah. Terungkap bahwa Gakuko adalah adik dari Gakupo yang hilang karna diculik Mbokmu.

Sakine Meito

Meito Sakine

Penyanyi bar yang hobinya mabuk-mabukan. Walau begitu, anehnya, suaranya sangat merdu ketika dia sedang mabuk. Dia adalah anak angkatnya Mbokmu. Dia juga menjadi figur kakak bagi Ted, Nero, Gumo, Mikuo, Taito, Akaito, Kikaito, Nigaito, Kaiko, Luki, dan Gakuko. Terungkap bahwa Meito adalah adik dari Meiko yang hilang karna diculik Mbokmu

Mbokmu

Mbokmu saat masih bekerja menjadi Vocaloid

Gitu-gitu dulunya Mbokmu pernah menjadi penyanyi di Vocaloid. Namun, ia dipecat dari Vocaloid karna dihamili oleh Bapakmu dan melahirkan seorang anak yang bernama Killer. Saat Bapakmu kawin lagi dengan Amingwati, Mbokmu gila dan menyerahkan Kamu ke Amingwati. Tak lama kemudian, dia menyesali perbuatannya dan menculik Meito, Kaiko, Taito, Akaito, Kikaito, Nigaito, Mikuo, Rinto, Lenko, Luki, Gakuko, Gumo, Nero, dan Ted untuk diadopsi sebagai anaknya. Dan Mbokmu-lah yang memasukkan mereka ke Vocaloid. Saat mereka bergabung dengan Vocaloid, akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan saudara kandung mereka. Namun, mereka malah menelantarkan & meninggalkan Mbokmu dan memilih untuk tinggal bersama saudara-saudara kandung mereka karna Mbokmu-lah yang memisahkan mereka dari saudara-saudara kandungnya.

[sunting] Hiyama Kiyoteru

Hiyama Kiyoteru

Guru matematika biasa yang kebetulan jadi Vocaloid gara gara tertangkap Kamera CCTV sedang Onani nyanyi lagu jewelfish. Mempunyai anak hasil hubungan gelapnya dengan Miki, tapi akhir-akhir ini beredar isu bahwa ia beralih jalur menjadi lolicon dan mengencani anaknya sendiri... Hiyama merupakan Vocaloid tergalak kedua setelah Black Rock Shooter abis menggeser Parto. Terbukti ketika ia memarahi Len Kagamine hanya karena ia memakai daster padahal ia disuruh memakai seragam SD. Bahkan, Hiyama pernah mukulin Gakupo Kamui pake guling karena disuruh nari moonwalker malah joget topeng monyet.

[sunting] SF-A2 Miki

SF-A2 Miki

Penjual Ceri yang cantik dan seksi. Dikejar kejar Hiyama untuk dijadikan istri untuk merawat Yuki bareng bareng. Dia malah menyukai Gruiz, terpaksa Hiyama pun Menghajar Gruiz Dengan pisau lipat akan tetapi Gruiz hanya menembak 1 kali dan Hiyama mental SANNNNNGGGGGFAAAATTTTTTTTTT JAUH.

Kaai Yuki

Kaai Yuki

Anak TK yang juga kebetulan jadi Vocaloid. mempunyai kerja sambilan berjualan apel di acara minta tolong dan iklan axis. merupakan hasil hubungan gelap Hiyama dan Miki. Konon katanya juga menjadi pacar Hiyama Kiyoteru yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayah ikan kokinya (atau ibunya?).

[sunting] Piko Utatane

Piko Utatane

Vocaloid paling gaul karena memiliki kabel USB sehingga bisa disambungkan ke laptop anda yang penuh trojan itu. Walaupun nampak seperti wanita, dia seorang lelaki tulen... oke, mungkin agak shota. Menjalankan hubungan backstreet dengan SF-A2 Miki dan dikejar-kejar oleh Kaito dan Gakupo karena dia terlalu sering Dianggap Kenjibob Sanadapaints/Spongebob Squarepants sebagai Anemone karena mukanya terlalu mirip sehingga sering kena Kena Pukul Oleh Kenjibob

[sunting] Soldier

Soldier

Nasibnya sama seperti Uwok, dia hanya sering muncul sebagai orang yang numpang lewat saja. Kecuali jika dia membawa sebuah buku Kuarto berwarna Biru/merah dan menagih utang ke Luka/Rin/Miku yang suka ngutang Bom LPG 3KG Dirumahnya lantaran buat masak.

[sunting] Iroha Nekomura

Iroha Nekomura

Hybrid antara android dan kucing (Saudaranya Doraemon). Memakai helm karena mematuhi tata tertib lalu lintas. Meskipun nampak aneh, helmnya itu SNI loh! Ia juga merupakan seorang maniak Hello Kitty dan rela melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan item-item Hello Kitty dan menjadi Platinum ketabrak oleh becak punya mbokmu dan setelah itu ia ditiduri oleh Lily.

[sunting] Haku Yowane

Haku Yowane

Haku adalah satu satunya Vocaloid yang normal. Meskipun normal, ternyata Haku mengidap penyakit **O2 TaKU** yang disebabkan karena Haku terlalu banyak menonton anime anak anak 40 jam sehari yang mengakibatkan kepalanya dipenuhi uban walau usianya masih 25 tahun. Dulu Haku menyukai Kaito, tapi sama seperti Teto, begitu Haku tahu bahwa Kaito itu Homo Haku langsung jijik. Bahkan Ia berupaya untuk membunuh Kaito.

[sunting] Akita Neru

Akita Neru

Neru adalah teman Haku yang selalu mengikuti Haku kemanapun ia berada, bahkan sampah Haku mandi & ganti bajupun juga diikuti olehnya. Sebelum menjadi Vocaloid, dia berprofesi sebagai maling handphone. Dia menyukai Haku, tapi sayangnya Haku masih normal.

[sunting] Lily

Lily

Pendatang baru dari Dunia Gendeng yang pengen jadi Vocaloid dengan cara tak wajar, Yaitu mempost foto pornonya di sehingga orang Nico-nico-douga merekrutnya menjadi Vocaloid. Keahliannya menyanyi RAP bareng Sasurei-san sehingga Bang haji Kilerbee dan Rhoma Irama iri sama Lily. Lily pemikirannya cangkal dan enggak bisa berfikir Full karena Chip otaknya diputus ama Ira lantaran melerai tawuran Bonek VS FPI, Jadi pikirannya Lowbat dan sering ngedesah ah-ah sendiri tanpa alasan yang penyanyi Vocaloid yang tulen dan sering toel-toel Iroha tanpa alasan yang meniduri ,waktu itu Iroha sedang pingsan karena ketabrak becak punya mbokmu.

[sunting] VY1-Mizki

VY1-Mizki

Sebelum bergabung di Vocaloid, dia bekerja sebagai operator phone sex. Dengan suara erangan vocalnya yang merdu itu, saking merdunya, dia bisa memikat Bapakmu tiap malam untuk menghabiskan pulsa handphone, atau membengkakkan biaya tagihan telepon rumah. Pada suatu malam, seorang pekerja NND secara tidak sengaja memergoki VY1 yang sedang menelponBapakmu. Karena seorang pekerja NND tertarik dengan suara erangan vocalnya yang merdu itu, seorang pekerja NND mengajaknya untuk bergabung dengan Vocaloid. Beredar gosip kalo VY1 sering jalan-jalan dan nyuri tusuk konde Mbokmu.

[sunting] VY2-Yuma

VY2-Yuma

Adik dari VY1 yang tumbuh bongsor. Memakai topi rajutan untuk menutupi pitaknya yang semakin hari semakin melebar. pekerjaan utamanya tukang jagal sapi, paling sibuk kalo udah Idul Adha, banyak panggilan di mesjid sekitar, kalo lagi sepi panggilan biasanya jadi tukang sunat. seringkali terkena kasus malpraktek karena terlalu pendek memotong hingga buntung.

[sunting] Prima

Prima

Penyanyi opera gagal, nasibnya berakhir sebagai sinden panggilan kalo ada yang nanggap wayang. sempat ngelamar jadi sinden OVJ tapi ditolak karena minta gajinya kegedean. Saat galaunya kambuh, dia akan memanjat pohon beringin terdekat nakut-nakutin kuntilanak yang lagi lesbian di atah pohon sampai jatuh lalu ditimpuk sendal.

[sunting] Tonio

Tonio

Gadun brewokan yang hobinya mabok minum martini oplosan. Bekerja sebagai preman pasar Beringharjo dan part time sebagai bartender di warung nasi goreng mawut.

[sunting] AKIKOROID-Chan

AKIKOROID-Chan

Cleaning service profesional yang bekerja di Burj Al-Khalifa, Dubai. Selalu membawa sikat WC sebagai bentuk dedikasinya yang tinggi terhadap pekerjaannya. Pernah terjatuh dari tingkat 113 saat membersihkan jendela menggunakan tissue sachet galon aqua, dan selamat tersangkut di kabel sutet. Dia pernah main lompat tali sama insert name here pake tali di kuping nya dan akhirnya masuk Rumah Sakit

[sunting] Sweet ANN

Sweet Ann

Mantan kasir restoran KFC yang dijadikan bahan eksperimen Frankenstein karena mencoba menjual resep bumbu rahasia ayam goreng tersebut di eBay. Namun usahanya digagalkan Roy Suryo yang kebetulan sedang membeli koteka kw 68 buatan cina di eBay.

[sunting] Leon dan Lola

Lola dan Leon

Anak-anak adopsi Leonidas saat jalan-jalan ke jepang.

[sunting] Bruno & Clara

bruno & clara

Pasangan warga negara spanyol yang sangat buruk rupa dan memiliki selera berpakaian menyimpang dari jalan yang berbelok. Pergi ke korea untuk menjalani operasi plastik, dan disambut hujan peluru karena mereka nyasar ke korea utara, bukan korea selatan. Setelah menerobos perbatasan menggunakan Bugatti Veyron Super Sport, akhirnya mereka tiba di Russia, lalu berenang ke Jepang, numpang boker di malaysia, dan tiba di korea selatan setelah diantar menggunakan jasa pengiriman JNE dari Indonesia. Setelah mengoperasi wajahnya dengan berbagai tambalan dan bahan baku dari wadah aer minum Lock & Lock, mereka kembali ke Jepang untuk melamar pekerjaan sebagai vocaloid, dan dikirim ke VoctroLabs di spanyol sebagai tukang cuci piring selama 3 hari 1 malam sebelum naik pangkat jadi tukang cuci gelas.

[sunting] Miriam

Miriam

Salah satu Juri American Idol yang mengkritik Hatsune Miku karena kecemprengennya, makanya Miku gak lolos ke Semifinal. Punya Hubungan sangat gelap dengan Uwok maling Sanyo dan entahlah apa yang dilakukannya. Selalu merusuh di Point Blank dan memberikan ceramah ajaran Point Blank-kan kepada bocah sehingga para bocah jadi Durhaka kepada orang tua dan jangan heran jika lihat Patung di setiap warnet, itulah Murid2nya Miriam.

[sunting] Big Al

Big Al

Pekerjaanya sama seperti Miriam, cuman lebih kejam. Dia mengajarkan ajaran Crossfire-ism kepada orang Dewasa sehingga para bapak2 Pedofil2 tsb berani menangtang bocah bermain PB/CF dan jika kalah si bocah harus dirape seadanya atau kalau menang malah bisa sebaliknya. Big Al adalah Vocaloid paling gak laku karena gak bisa bahasa Jepang apalagi Indonesia dan malah gak bisa berbahasa Bonek.

Uwok the Maling Sanyo

uwok berada di pojok kiri atas sebagai Placeholder

Bukan Vocaloid, bukan siapa-siapa! Dialah maling legendaris yang pernah nyolong Water Jetpump yang ada di Mushola atau nyolong Water jet di salah satu kantor Negeri (terutama Gedung DPR). Saking hebatnya dia pernah dirumorkan meng-betak Sanyo milik Masjidil Istiqlal (hebat). ternyata dia nyolong Waterpump tetangga sebelah yang rumahnya kebetulan di pinggir Istiqlal. aslinya Sanyo tsb diambil oleh montir agar bisa dibetulin dan dipake lagi. Uwok selalu muncul hampir di semua Video clip Vocaloid sebagai orang yang kebetulan lewat maling kendaraan didepan, Kecuali Video clip tsb Vocaloid membawa barang berharga dan dia menjabrednya lalu Vocaloid tsb dimutilasi sampai Digorok 4 Kali karena Uwok seorang Psikopat. Nahas, Uwok malah di-RoundHouse-kick ama Len Kagamine dan dimassa ama Miku Hatsune, Kaito Shion dan Black Rock Shooter. Sayang ga ada yang tahu, kalau uwok bisa menghilang walaupun dipukul berkali-kali.

[sunting] Aoki Lapis

Aoki Lapis[[Berkas:aoki ]]

Seorang Vocaloid terapes karena dikabarkan dikepalanya telah nancep sebuah Berlian yang konon gak akan pernah lepas karena dikutuk oleh Amir mukminun dan Eyang Subur karena melangkahi kain lusuh yang ternyata Sempak dari Habib Rese. Aoki adalah Vocaloid tergoblok kedua setelah Luka karena Saking gobloknya dia gak tau gimana cara ngelepas berlian tsb padahal tinggal dikasih minyak rambut, otomatis berliat tsb lepas dari kepalanya. Suaranya lebih dewa ketimbang miku karena Juga pernah jadi TKW Di korea oleh Mak Erot bersama SeeU. Sejak dia berada didalam kandungan ibunya, ibunya ngidam kue lapis. Karena itulah dia bernama Aoki Lapis. Karena suatu fakta, Aoki pernah meminjam Senter pengubah Massa yang dimiliki Doraemon tapi senternya diambil sama Giant. Karena Giant jahil, Aoki dikecilkan jadi sebesar 15 cm. hal itulah yang membuatnya minder sampai lemes klepek2.

[sunting] CUL

CUL

Petani bajak biasa yang konon penjelmaan Wild Tiger, Mahluk jejaadian di sebuah legenda misterius bernama Lost Saga. Konon, katanya dia punya kumis kucing macan yang jika dia marah akan menyembul keluar. Sayang hanya ekor dan kupingnya saja yang keluar. Nasibnya sama seperti SeeU, Diharamkan oleh MUI dan diekspos sebagai Nekomimi. Nama aslinya adalah Mari tapi karena suka macul sawah namanya diganti jadi CUL dan juga suka menyanyi dengan suara yang sangaaat merdu makanya User-user Nico-nico douga mengangkatnya menjadi Vocaloid.

SeeU

SeeU

Gadis mantan cheerleader dengan telinga kucing dan rambut gimbal mirip kain pel. Mencoba peruntungan sebagai TKW di korea, dan berakhir sebagai pengasuh kucing juga memiliki nasib yang tak kalah nahas dengan Kagamine Len karena diketahui semua orang dia pernah Dihamili oleh Mikuo-san menggunakan Dildo, Lalu keluar anak Kucing. Dia diangkat jadi Vocaloid karena suka nyanyi di WC (saat jadi TKW) Dengan suara hebat menggunakan Sedot WC sebagai microphone.

Oliver

Oliver

bocah berumur 13 tahun, korban malpraktek VY2-Yuma saat ada sunatan masal di kampungnya. Pernah bersekolah di pesantren Miftahul Jannah bersama Len. Nggak pake sendal karena selalu hilang waktu sholat jumat, entah digondol maling, dilempar ke genteng rumahmu, atau di loak di pasar induk oleh mbokmu. Padahal selama ini sendalnya selalu diumpetin Len di kamarnya, supaya Len bisa merayu Oliver masuk ke kamarnya dan disuguhi minuman aphrodisiac karena sebenarnya Len sangat menyukai Oliver. Selalu jadi langganan dokter kulit karena kakinya banyak kutu aer dan rorombeheun.

Ring Suzune

Ring Suzune

Tukang jual berbagai macam jenis cincin mulai dari yang memiliki batu giok, batu bata, sampai fosil dinosaurus. Lapaknya pernah di rusak oleh satpol pp sehingga memindahkan lapak barunya ke halaman gedung DPR. Berlian yang tertancap di kepala Aoki Lapis diklaim oleh Ring sebagai barang dagangannya yang hilang dicuri.

Hibiki Lui

Hibiki Lui

Teman Ring Suzune yang selalu mendampinginya berjualan, membeli, dn mencuri berbagai perhiasan (terutama cincin).

[sunting] Luna Maya & Luna Mayat

Luna Maya & Luna Mayat

Mantan model, penyanyi, pembawa acara, pemain film, pemain sinetron, bintang iklan, sekaligus bintang bokep (intinya mantan artis) yang beralih provesi menjadi Vocaloid setelah video mesumnya dengan Ariel tersebar luas. Sebenarnya dia adalah kloningannya Luna Maya. Luna Maya sengaja mengkloning dirinya sendiri agar dia bisa bersembunyi karena diuber-uber fansnya untuk meminta video mesumnya.

[sunting] Yuzuki Yukari

Yuzuki Yukari

Peternak kelinci di daerah Lembang, Bandung Utara yang tidak lulus setelah berkuliah 7 tahun di Fakultas Pertanian Universitas Padjadjaran karena salah jurusan. Sekarang ia menekuni bidang peternakan kelinci sebagai bahan utama sate kelinci. Pernah mengalami kebangkrutan ketika ada siluman kodok yang mengunyah semua kelinci peliharaannya. Dengan sisa modal yang ada, Yuzuki memperluas wilayah bisnisnya dengan membuka toko kue mochi cap bohlam senter di sukabumi untuk menyaingi toko kue mochi cap lampion.

[sunting] IA

IA

Vocaloid baru yang baru lulus dari masa ospek masuk Vocaloid. dia tidak bisa ngomong "tidak", tapi dia selalu mengatakan "ia" jika disuruh melakukan apapun, termasuk disuruh Megurine Luka mencuci kolornya Amingwati. Salah satu fakta berkata IA mirip sekali dengan miku karena sama-sama cempereng, sama-sama menganut Yuri, dan sama-sama pernah diraep 100.000 kali ama anggota Vocaloid, terutama yang cewek. IA juga punya sebuah akun Kaskus yang dia pakai tuk memposting Foto bugil para anggota Vocaloid dengan nama Miku.

[sunting] MEW

MEW

Majikan SeeU di Korea. Menjadi penyanyi dangdut keliling dengan lagu andalan "Kelakuan SiKucing Garong". Selalu ditolak saat melamar pekerjaan menjadi anggota SNSD yang kesepuluh.

[sunting] Gachapoid Ryuto

GACHAPOID

Siluman kodok, bergigi tupai, yang doyan ngunyah kelinci. Selalu menyamar sebagai anak TK berkostum dinosaurus. Pada saat sekolahnya mengadakan study tour ke Yunani untuk belajar etika, Gachapoid atau disingkat Ryuto salah naik bus, dia memilih bus jurusan BABON (BAndung-cireBON) sehingga bisa mampir ke peternakan kelinci milik Yuzuki Yukari yang langsung bangkrut ketika datang siluman kodok rakus pemakan kelinci. Beberapa saksi mata mengatakan bahwa ketika sampai di kandang kelinci, Gachapoid akan mulai menyedot darah dari kelinci sampai kering, baru mengunyahnya.

[sunting] Tone Rion

Tone Rion

Koki cilik yang mendapat gelar Chef setelah sukses menciptakan resep rahasia surabi ENHAI di jalan setiabudi, Bandung. Dengan bimbingan Gordon Ramsay di turnamen Hell Kitchen yang dijuarainya sejak masih dalam kandungan, Tone Rion dapat mematenkan resep kodok swike andalannya. Yaitu dengan memutilasi hama kelinci alias siluman kodok, dikenal dengan Gachapoid, atau nama ktpnya yang lain Ryuto. sampai saat ini Tone Rion membuka warteg disamping peternakan kelinci milik Yuzuki Yukari karena Yuzuki membayarnya untuk buka lapak disitu.

[sunting] Black Rock Shooter

BRS

Miku Hatsune yang berperan di anime Black Rock Shooter dengan nama yang sama . di Animenya diceritakan berasal dari galaxy 4l4y sehingga rambut panjang naujubileh itu dikibas-kibas menambah efek alay supaya orang kenal dengan galaxy 4l4y . Salah satu senjatanya adalah LPG Launcher.

[sunting] Zatsune Miku

Miku Zatsune

Dark-side Miku Hatsune yang hobi coretnge-sexcoret dengan si Zaito Shion . Rambutnya hitam panjang , mirip BRS , Bahkan dulu disangka kembaran BRS yang terdampar di bumi

[sunting] Mayu

Mayu

Penebang hutan yang menjadi penyanyi setelah mengikuti audisi TOLOLOL IDOL 2112 . Selalu membawa kampak di tangan kanannya saat audisi, sehingga para juri pun takut dan akhirnya tidak di keluarkan dari audisi . Nampaknya Mayu memiliki dua sisi kepribadian. mengalami cinta pada pandngan pertama pada gergaji mesin punya Oliver yang lebih high tech dibanding kapak 212 empu gendeng yang dimilikinya.

[sunting] Galaco

Galaco

Pedagang alat tulis kantor di sebelah kebun binatang samping ITB. Ia merupakan pacar dari Sander HeilsArmee, teman main Preben van Heck. Ia sudah berteman baik dengan Preben dan Sander sejak TK.

[sunting] Yayin Gongyu aka Luo Tianyi

Luo Tianyi

Vocaloid dari China yang sempat nggak laku saat masa Orde Baru. Sekarang punya toko elektronik di dia tidak laku, akhirnya dia pun menjadi pemain instrumen tradisional indonesia di acara OVJ.


End file.
